Headache
]] A headache is classed as a mild to severe pain in the head. Its causes were often vascular. ( ) Medical advances made headaches uncommon or rare by the 24th century. ( ) Captain Kirk complained of a headache during the encounter with the Klingons at Deep Space Station K-7. Upon arriving in sickbay, Dr. McCoy provided a pill, and asked whether the headache was due to Baris or the Klingons. This suggests that stress-induced headaches were still common in the 2260s. ( ) A hangover is a type of headache that is usually experienced after the person recovers from the consumption of too much alcoholic beverages, but can sometimes accompany the consumption or the inhaling of any type of mind-altering substance. Apparently Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott was well aware, as a confirmed non-tetoler, this well-known after effect of the consumption of too much alcohol. In 2269, after the Enterprise's ventilation system had been cleared of the remnants of Harry Mudd's love potion crystals and he got over his temporary infatuation with Lieutenant M'Ress, Scott complained of a "hangover to shame all previous hangovers". ( ) Captain Picard experienced a headache when he was under the influence of a thought maker. ( ) Picard also had a headache after his assimilation by, and later release from, the Borg in 2367. ( ) Early stages of the loss of her empathic sense due to the presence of the two-dimensional lifeforms were massive headaches, experienced by Deanna Troi. Several other crewmembers were also afflicted. ( ) In 2368, Beverly Crusher asked Keiko O'Brien if she'd suffered headaches as a consequence of her memory probe by the Ulians. She hadn't. ( ) By 2368, Geordi La Forge's VISOR had caused him to experience headaches on several occasions, for which he'd received treatment. ( ) Doctor Julian Bashir experienced headache after the consciousness from the Kobliad criminal Rao Vantika was beamed out of his brain. ( ) Elim Garak experienced headaches prior to his collapse in Quark's in 2370. ( ) While in close proximity to a type-4 quantum singularity in 2371, a number of crewmembers of the reported to sickbay with headaches, including Ensign Harry Kim. ( ) In a delusion experienced by The Doctor in 2371, a holographic version of Kathryn Janeway complained of "one hell of a headache. ( ) B'Elanna Torres complained of a bad headache in 2373, for which The Doctor begrudgingly gave her an analgesic. ( ) Benjamin Sisko suffered severe headaches in 2373 following exposure to a plasma burst from a holosuite console. The headaches were associated with odd synaptic potentials and post-neural shock syndrome, and also with a series of prophetic visions. Eventually, a neuropolaric induction was required to correct the condition. ( ) Dominion virtual display devices caused headaches in Humans. ( ) Janeway frequently complained that the paradoxes associated with time travel gave her a headache, as she did in 2373 and 2375. ( ) Janeway also experienced continuous headaches in 2374 when the Srivani were performing experiments on her regarding how well she could handle stress and pain. ( ) External link * de:Kopfschmerz Category:Medical conditions